


broken hearted

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Stiles Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: Derek drops his bag to the floor. “Did your dad try to set you up with someone before, or this is the first time?”
Stiles shakes his head, defeated. “I guess he really likes you.” And he knows Stiles likes Derek too, he thinks but doesn’t say. It’s a lesson he will have to learn: never have heartfelt conversations with his dad while drunk. That can never end well.
“At least someone does. I’ll take a shower.” Derek says, heading for the bathroom without sparing Stiles a second glance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сломленное сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453608) by [24redhoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie), [HSTWOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg), [Naty_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White)



> Based on the prompt: 4. We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair

“You did not –”

“Did too.”

“How could you –”

The Sheriff shrugs, smirking. “Melissa has a big family.”

“I’m your _son_!”

“I’m well-aware of that.” Stiles’ dad answers, clasping his shoulder. “You’ve grown into such an amazing man.”

Stiles narrows his eyes. “No, you’re not allowed to play the proud dad card. I’m staying mad.” He crosses his arms over his chest, leans against the wall. “You need to fix this.”

“The hotel is booked, son. There’s a spelling competition in town. Or something.” He smiles. “I didn’t ask.”

“ _Dad_ –”

“It’s okay.” Derek says, finally. “I’ll go to another hotel.” He tells them.

“Not happening, son.” Stiles’ dad stops Derek from moving, snatches the key from Stiles’ hand and opens the door for them. “We want the family to stay together, so you’re staying right here.” Stiles doesn’t miss the way Derek’s ears go red at the words, it’s adorable. “The bed is big enough for the two of you.” He gestures around. “And if I recall correctly, it’s not like you haven’t shared one before.”

“ _Dad_.”

“Stiles.” His dad mocks. “We’ll be waiting at the bar. See ya.” And with a last wink, he’s gone.

Stiles sighs, knowing he’s lost this round. His dad is evil. “At least there’s a couch.”

Derek drops his bag to the floor. “Did your dad try to set you up with someone before, or this is the first time?”

Stiles shakes his head, defeated. “I guess he really likes you.” And he knows Stiles likes Derek too, he thinks but doesn’t say. It’s a lesson he will have to learn: never have heartfelt conversations with his dad while drunk. That can never end well.

“At least someone does. I’ll take a shower.” Derek says, heading for the bathroom without sparing Stiles a second glance.

–

“Alright,” Stiles says as soon as he joins his dad at the bar, ten minutes later, “spill.”

His dad smiles sadly, gestures for Stiles to sit in front of him. “Your mom liked letters.” He says and Stiles notices the envelope resting on the table for the first time. “Before –” he takes a deep breath, “she died she wrote me a bunch of them.” He snorts. “Three hundred, actually.” It’s Stiles’ turn to laugh, that sounds like his mom. “They all had instructions, advices, her feelings. Every time I had a doubt about our life, if I was scared to talk to you about something, she had the answer.” Stiles swallows heavily, wipes a stray tear off his face. “Three hundred letters addressed to me and one –” he pushes the envelope on the table towards Stiles, “for you.”

Stiles blinks, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. “Me?”

His dad nods, reaches out to squeeze Stiles’ hand. “She said I would know when to give it to you. That I would know when you needed her the most.” He smiles, eyes shining with his own tears. “I still love her, you know that, right?”

“Of course.” Stiles falters. “Doesn’t mean you can’t love Melissa too.”

“And I do.” He says, cups Stiles’ cheek with one hand and wipes his eye with the other. “If you need me –”

“I know.” Stiles kicks his chair back, walks around the table to give his father a hug. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

–

He carries the envelope with him for the rest of the night but can’t make himself read it. They are his mother’s last words to him and even though he misses so much, feels like he can’t breathe with the weight of her loss on his chest, he finds that he can’t do it.

Knowing that there’s something that belonged to her that he still hasn’t seen, it feels like she’s still alive somehow and if he reads the letter it will be over. She will die again.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks as they walk back to their room. It’s the first time he’s spoken directly to Stiles that night.

“Yeah.” Stiles answers. “Just thinking.”

Derek arches an eyebrow but doesn’t call him on his lie, at another time he would have and Stiles aches with how much things have changed.

“We can share the bed,” Derek says, pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the couch, “but if your body touches mine tonight I will kick you.”

Stiles can’t hold back the snort. “Sure, big guy.”

Derek almost smiles at the nickname, but holds himself at the last minute, throwing himself at the bed with a huff and closing his eyes immediately.

Stiles sighs, tucks the envelope under his pillow carefully and settles for the night. His heart hurts so much he’s not sure he will be able to sleep at all.

–

“My mom and your dad are getting married tonight, dude! _Get up!_ ”

“Fuck you.” Stiles yells.

Scott laughs obnoxiously from outside. “Breakfast in ten! No quickies!”

“Fuck _you_!” Stiles repeats, feels his face getting red when Derek moves next to him. Scott laughs loudly one last time before he leaves to – thankfully – bother someone else. “He’s twenty-five and a father,” Stiles mumbles, throwing the sheets to the side and sitting up, “how can he still –”

“Why did we break up?” Derek asks and Stiles freezes mid-getting up.

He was dreading this moment. After Derek got over the anger and hurt, he would realize Stiles’ excuse was bullshit. Stiles only hoped it wouldn’t happen so soon. “You know why.” He answers, without looking at the other man.

“No, I don’t.” Derek answers, moving to sit next to Stiles. “You can’t even look at me right now.” He hisses. “I never thought you would lie to me like this. Not you, Stiles. Never you.”

“Yeah, well. Sorry to disappoint.”

“What the –” Derek growls, takes Stiles’ arm and forcing him to look back for the first time, to look at the man he loves and let go. His green eyes and his hair rumpled with sleep, the softness of his mouth, the crease between his eyebrows that shows how angry and disappointed he is, “why are you doing this?”

“Because!”

“That’s not an answer!”

“It is, too!

“I loved you!” Derek says. “I trusted you! We were happy, why are you –”

“I don’t know!” Stiles spits out, pulling himself free and getting up, trying to get as far away from Derek as possible. “Don’t – I can’t do this.”

He locks himself in the bathroom until he hears Derek leaving the room and then throws himself on the bed, holding his mother’s letter and cries.

–

…

_Yesterday I asked your dad if he would change the past if he could. Avoid meeting me, avoid going through this. And he said no. He asked if I would. And I said no. Yes, it hurts, baby, having to leave. But it was worth it. I love your dad, and I love you. Living without having you two? That would be worse than dying._

_I know this will hurt you. I know this will change your life, but one day you will feel a love so strong your heart won’t beat the same way, and you will know. You will love and be loved and laugh and cry, but you will be happy. Trust your mom, baby. And trust your heart. Fight and live and love._

…

–

“My mom was right.” He finds Derek by the pool, a mug of coffee in one hand and the picture they took on Scott’s birthday. Stiles has a copy too and he still keeps it in his wallet. “I love you so much my heart stopped beating for me and started beating for you.”

Derek’s eyes widen as he places the mug on the floor. “Stiles –”

“Do you know what my dad went through after my mom died?” Derek closes his eyes, shakes his head. “I couldn’t do that to myself. Or to you.” He’s close enough to touch and his hands are itching to take Derek’s, but it’s not his choice now. “I thought I could avoid it, but it’s impossible. I love you too much, and even if we’re not together, I would die with you.” He takes a deep breath. “I love you. And I want to be with you for as long as I can and –” he smiles sadly, “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Derek says, taking Stiles’ hand finally. It feels like a lifetime ago since they touched. “I know.” He smiles and Stiles can finally breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
